


Black Picket Fence

by LARunaway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art Nerd and School Badass, Artist Clarke Griffin, Badass Lexa, Drugs, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lexa breaks all the rules, Summer Camp, house arrest, soft lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LARunaway/pseuds/LARunaway
Summary: Lexa is the school badass with a habit of breaking the rules - including the lawful ones. Clarke is the model student and artist that everyone loves. When Lexa shows up for the first day of Senior year, everyone wonders what the stoic brunette did to earn a house arrest ankle bracelet. Only Clarke knows.orThe one about a leather jacket, cigarette smoking, house arrest Lexa.A Straight 'A', paint smeared Clarke.And how a single summer changed everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just another rough short story concept for ya. Inspired by another short story on here (it's really good, better than mine) and a song called 'Bad Vibes' - K. Flay.

There was nothing Clarke was dreading more than this day.

 

“How was your summer,” Octavia asks with a bright smile after pulling away from their hug.

 

Clarke plays along, returning the smile as she looks back at her and Raven, her childhood best friends.

 

Senior year is supposed to be the best year, but the blonde can already see smoke in the not-too-far distance.

 

“Uh, it was....,” vibrant green flashes through her mind, “It was good. You know,” a shrug.”

 

“How was camp? Did the the little monsters play nice,” a smirking Murphy appears by her side.

 

“They’re not monsters,” she rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless as she hugs him.

 

“So?”

 

Doing art over the summer with kids was great. Clarke loves kids and they seem to be open with her, but it wasn’t where her mind went when she thought of camp...

 

_That braided brunette. She knew her, but it was like someone replaced her with an angel of a twin. Leather jacket, stoic face, dark attire, heavy boots, looks to kill, all replaced with bright camp clothes, a smile to make anyone swoon, laughter, and most shocking of them all...this brunette was the kids hero of the camp._

 

_Woods. Lexa, law breaking, trouble making, fist fighting, smoking under the bleachers without a care, underaged tattooed Woods, was playing sports with little kids and acting like a giant kid herself. Lexa Woods was comforting the crying girl in a bright pink mesh jersey, speaking soothing words, making the girl laugh with a joke, and ultimately caring the girl to first aid to put a Hello-Kitty band-aid over her scrapped knee and then taking said girl to get ice cream from the cafeteria._

 

“It was good. You know, I love kids...”

 

_Dangerous green eyes locked with curious blue and a slight pull of soft lips gave a smile to the blonde, but it wasn’t exactly innocent for a kids camp._

 

_And during a camp councilors’ late night social, while music played, laughter and chatter filled the halls of the main cabin building, Clarke somehow found herself in a darkened room, party noise muffled out, and all she could focus on..._

 

_Was how soft lips brushed over hers. Quiet breathes of nervous excitement. Fingertips brushing hair from her face, tracing the contours of her face, jaw, and strong hands holding her hips. Those dangerous green eyes overturning into shy, questioning ones; looking into darkened blue for an answer._

 

“You’re a special kind of something, Griffin.”

 

“Yeah,” a breath...then she recovers, “Look who’s talking.”

 

He mocks a laugh towards her, which makes the rest of them laugh. Eventually O’s brother, Bellamy and the rest of their social group joins in with the ever growing loudness of the students arriving for their first day back. Suddenly, the conversations turn and attracts attention towards the source.

 

“I guess she’s really kicking off Senior year with a bang,” Bell jokes and a few chuckle. 

 

Lexa Woods. The trouble making girl that Clarke thought she knew so well - till she flipped her world in a single summer - has returned in her usual black attire with an added addition...an ankle bracelet.

 

_House Arrest._

 

The brunette arrives with her two cousins, Anya and Lincoln, as they join their usual group. A few jokes are made about Lexa’s newly acquired piece of jewelry and for a moment, Clarke thinks she’ll see a smile, hear that addicting laugh, but the brunette just looks bored and ignores her _friends_ for the most part.

 

“What you think she did this time?”

 

“Bet it was another fight and her father quit paying for the lawyers.”

 

“Naw, I heard she stole a car.”

 

“No way!”

 

“I swear! My uncle’s a cop, remember.”

 

A glance and green pierces into blue from across the courtyard and the blonde can’t look away; a silent conversation.

 

_Lexa smiles brightly at the blonde as she intertwines their hands over the center console, resting them on Clarke’s thigh. It’s been a week since camp ended and the brunette was strongly insistent on taking Clarke out for a real date - because sneaky nights in a kids’ camp, eating cookies, triangle sandwiches, and drinking from juice boxes isn’t a real date._

 

_Clarke rubs her fingers over Lexa’s scarred and scrapped knuckles and it’s almost comical how wrong everyone and their mother is about who Lexa Woods really is. It’s almost comical...till red and blue flash behind them and Lexa’s smile turns into a confused frown as she pulls over in the silver bullet of a Maserati._

 

_“You weren’t speeding,” Clarke’s is questioning and confused._

 

_Lexa just shakes her head as she grabs her license and registration, “Yeah, no. I don’t know. Sometimes they pull over expensive cars like this, though, just to see who’s driving, so maybe that...”_

 

_Their words die as the officer approaches and looks over Lexa’s papers._

 

_“I’m going to need you both to step out the car.”_

 

_The girls look confused, but comply as the officer’s partner approaches on Clarke’s side._

 

_“Officer, can I ask what’s wrong,” Lexa tries, but the officer just asks her to put her hands on the car as he does the pat down and asks about any weapons on her._

 

_The other officer pulls Clarke off to the side and asks for I.D. and where they were headed._

 

_“Lexa Woods, we have a warrant out for your arrest. Put your hands behind your back.”_

 

_“What!?” Both girls shout, “What for?” - “Why?”_

 

_The officer proceeds to handcuff Lexa, while the other tells Clarke to remain where she is, “Are you aware this car is reported as stolen.”_

 

_“No! That must be a mistake. This is my car. Call my father!”_

 

_“The car is registered under Anderson Woods, who reported the car as stolen. You can tell your story at the station. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law...,” The cop continues as he guides Lexa into the back of the car._

 

_“Lexa!”_

 

_“He switched it, Clarke! I didn’t steal it, I promise!”_

 

_“I know.”_

 

_“Miss, I’ll drive you home. You’re free to go and we’ll take care of everything here.”_

 

_Lexa’s father is a prick that wants to control every aspect of Lexa’s life and when his daughter doesn’t fit the mold he makes sure she pays. What was it this time? He made it clear that Lexa was to be strictly about his company empire once she returned from camp. She just wanted one night with the artistic blonde that made her heart stutter. One night. Mr. Woods didn’t have it though, so he removed her from the Car title and reported it as stolen. He knew how to work the system as a powerful and respectable business tycoon._

 

_House Arrest._

 

_Now he could assure that Lexa would be home at least for a few months._

 

Clarke never knew a forest could be sad till she looked into Lexa’s eyes that morning, but it didn’t last long as it brightened with the sight of the blonde. Anderson Woods at least allowed Lexa to have her phone. A phone was necessary for business, after all, as long as her presence was assured. So at most, Lexa and Clarke texted and called for the remaining weeks of the summer.

 

While everyone got lost in their own gossip, they didn’t see their silent conversation, and that’s how they liked it. They spent the day with unseen glances, silent conversations from across the halls and classrooms, subtle touches and brushes when walking between classes...a quick hook of a pinky, too soon released as they continue walking without a look back...

 

“I’ve got a headache, is it okay if I go to the nurse?”

 

“Of course, Clarke.”

 

“Thank you,” a weak smile as she looks at a confused Octavia before leaving class.

 

The halls are quiet, only to be filled with the steps of her shoes against the tile floor. A flight of stairs takes her to the Art building, which is more often empty than not. She’s created a trusting bond with the art teachers over the years, which has earned her a key to come and go as she pleases. One door. Two door. 

The room lights up red. The photo developing room - aka - The Dark Room. Clarke releases a calming breath as she looks over the hanging photographs. It’s not long before she hears the door quietly open and gently shut. Her eyes shut as she places her hands on the table for support. Excitement shoots through her bloodstream at the feeling of a warm body pressing up against her from behind. 

 

A warm puff of breath tickles the skin of her neck. Fingers brush blonde locks out of the way as Clarke tilts her head to the side a bit. A tip of a nose brushes against the shell of her ear. It’s a moment of content.

 

The lightest of whispers, “I missed you...” And then full lips are pressing into her skin just under the space behind her ear. 

 

Clarke wonders if Lexa knows she’s a drug of her own. The blonde finally turns to face the delinquent. 

 

“I’m sorry for what happened, Clarke. You didn’t deserve that.”

 

She frowns at the words and takes Lexa’s face between her hands, forcing her to look at her, “You didn’t deserve it either. Your father isn’t a good man, Lexa.”

 

She nods solemnly, “I know. When this is over in a few months, can I take you out again? I promise I won’t get arrested again,” a slight smirk makes Clarke narrow her eyes, teasingly.

 

“You better not, Lexa Woods.”

 

“My bad reputation is what attracted you to me in the first place, though, right?”

 

“Yeah, seeing you in handcuffs, being pulled into a cop car really gets me going,” She pushes a laughing Lexa away, but the brunette holds onto the blonde’s waist.

 

“I’m just messing with you, babe,” she chuckles as she leans into the unamused girl.

 

Clarke just hums in sarcasm before their lips connect.

 

 _Lips press into Clarke’s heated skin as a tanner body moves against her from above. She buries her face into a warm neck and inhales the other girl’s scent - warm ash and broken wood - before pressing her lips against the skin. Soon she’s gasping and digging her fingertips into Lexa’s exposed, tatted, back as soft knitted, camp blankets slide off of Lexa from their less-than-innocent movements._ The brunette is skilled with dexterous fingers moving between them, hitting all the spots in Clarke’s core that make her eyes roll back with white pleasure. 

 

“Clarke...”

 

Clarke’s mind is hazed with lust when she comes back to reality; their kiss bared the edge of no return. It’s a dangerous edge on school grounds. Clarke was a good student. Well mannered. Followed all the rules...or was just great at never getting caught. She was that model student, attractive in every sense, kind to everyone in any social circle, straight ‘A’s, on track to have a successful life, but still played with fire. She’s had her fun at plenty of high school parties, made out with the hot jock of the year, shared a pill or two between Raven and Octavia, smoked, drink, but still maintains trust between her parents. 

 

That was Clarke Griffin. 

 

Or at least, what most knew. Lexa, on the other hand, has learned Clarke has paint dried somewhere on her skin and clothes more often than not - today it’s blue smeared right on her temple, just stopping at the start of her hairline. She smiles as she presses her lips to it. Clarke has the medical knowledge of a second year resident, thanks to her surgical mom, but her true passion lies with art and that’s her happy place. Clarke won’t talk when she wakes in the morning until she has her coffee - unless it’s a kid in desperate need of attention - and she likes her coffee the color of rich caramel. 

 

“I missed you,” the blonde threads her fingers into brunette hair and pulls Lexa closer, lips just brushing against one another, “Please?”

 

All Lexa can do is give a slight nod before she leans back into Clarke, moving them over against the wall for more stability. And she wonders if Clarke knows how desperate all the boys are for her time... Does she know how alluring she is when she paints... _maybe that’s why she always paints in private..._

 

Lexa won’t ever forget the first time she walked in on Clarke painting alone in the school studio after hours. Her breath caught and she remained stuck in the doorway for five minutes straight. Clarke never noticed with how deep in her own world she was. Passionate love emitted from her as her brush made bold strokes of color. It truly was captivating. 

 

And when Clarke touches her, it’s like her fingers are painting color right into her. It was the release she was always looking for. She felt like one of Clarke’s masterpieces; special. Clarke made her feel special. Like she mattered, which was different from how her cousins or friends - or exs - made her feel. 

 

After the rise and fall, Lexa held onto Clarke tightly, never wanting to let go. She pressed a kiss to the side of her head, once more. “I’ll text you tonight, after my father’s meeting. I should go before the bell rings.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Clarke waits a few before exiting The Dark Room. Any trace of Lexa only remains in her mind and against the settling nerves of her body. For a moment, her mind wanders to the future. She’s not sure where she’s going with the troubled brunette... For the first time there’s no plan and she can’t see the endpoint, but...she wants it. She wants to keep going for as far and long as Lexa wants. She wants-

 

Her thoughts and feet come to a halt as she exists the classroom.... Her heart is pounding. Ocean blue locks with steal blue.

 

**Octavia.**

 

Both too stunned to say anything and really it’s deafening, but despite the bell ringing and the halls being filled once more with the usual student conversation... Smoke finally sparked into flames.

 

And Clarke still watched; unmoving.


	2. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa's trust is tested. We learn a bit more about Lexa's past.

_Remember when your group crashed our bonfire one Friday night? You got into a fight with the jock I was paired up with for that night. I remember when he hit you and you took it. He hit you and then you just looked back up and started laughing with blood on your face. It freaked everyone out. They called you a freak and a psycho - though, you do act like one. He went to hit you again, but then you sidestepped and thrusted your hand against his throat. That’s when everyone actually started believing their fear._

 

_He started coughing and trying to yell. You just looked at me with an unreadable expression. I’m still so curious as to what was going through your mind... I was a bit disappointed when our silent conversation was interrupted by him, if I’m being honest. He charged at you and once again, you moved so smoothly - as if it was a choreographed dance - you spun and grabbed him from behind. You locked  him in your grip and held a knife to his throat. I don’t think anyone’s seen a mass group of teens so still before._

 

_Our eyes locked once again, like you just got rid of a petty distraction from our conversation. But I was the distraction, wasn’t I? Were you always so curious about me? I think I might’ve always had some type of fascination with you, but you know what they say about us artists... We’re a little extreme in emotion and just a little off in the head._

 

_Where did you learn to move like that? Where did you learn to...kill. You’re lethal. In more ways than one._

 

* * *

 

 

The bigger the house, the emptier and lonelier it always seems, and Lexa’s family house was the loneliest of houses Clarke has ever seen. On a late Friday night, she waits patiently for the front door to open. It doesn’t take long and as soon as there’s movement, she’s already halfway pulled in through the door. Quick herself, she’s able to keep up when the brunette pushes her against the wall kisses her swiftly. The kiss ends softly with gentle lips pushed against one another and slowly part ways. 

 

Even in the darkness of only moonlight, green eyes pierce blue. Lexa smiles softly as Clarke takes her in. The tanner girl is in a black, baggy, band shirt, blue plaid boxers, and on her bare ankle rests the bulky tracker anklet with a small green light.

 

“How’s it feel?”

 

“Itchy and annoying.”

 

 Her reply is amusing and Clarke smiles. Lexa slides a warm hand into hers and leads her up to her room. Clarke sinks into Lexa’s bed with content as the other girl settles over her. It’s been too long since they’ve been able to be together without worry. Lexa kisses her like she’s the most valuable thing in the world and it makes Clarke’s heart flutter. Soft sighs and shaky breathes. 

 

“How long?”

 

Lexa kisses a trail along her jaw and to her neck. Clarke shivers a bit when the breath of her words brush against her skin, “Sunday night. We have three days,” a smile presses into her skin and Clarke’s lips mirror it.

 

“Good,” she wraps her legs around Lexa and strategically rolls them over, so she’s on top.

 

It takes Lexa by surprise, but arouses her nonetheless. Her hands move up along Clarke’s bare thighs till fingertips hit the hem of denim shorts. Clarke leans over to the bedside table and grabs Lexa’s butterfly knife. Green eyes follow her movements closely as Clarke carefully holds the knife and examines it with thought.

 

“Careful, Clarke.” The blonde just smiles as she continues to look at the knife. “I can teach you how to use it, if you want?”

 

Clarke holds onto one end of the handle and lets the three piece knife unfold down. A smirk and then she grabs the handles and folds it back up till the blade is hidden once again.

 

“Sure. I have to tell you something.”

 

“What?” Lexa  sits up, shifting with the blonde in her lap so they’re sitting face to face now.

 

_“Lexa Woods? What the hell is wrong with you! How does that even happen?”_

 

_“You don’t even know her! WE didn’t even know her, O!”_

 

_“Know her? I’ve seen what she’s done! Clarke, she took down a jock in one move like a fucking assassin and then held a knife to his throat! She set a building on fire and jumps off cliffs for fun! She’s got a fucking tracker on her ankle! Excuse me for not hearing out her reasoning behind her psychopathic actions!”_

 

“Octavia saw us. She knows about us,” and she can see the panic in forest eyes.

 

“Clarke-“

 

“She’s not going to say anything.”

 

_“She’s not what she seems, okay! Just trust me, O.”_

 

_“How did this happen?”_

 

_“She was a councilor at the camp.”_

 

_“Lexa Woods interacted with kids,” the girl’s face filled with shock._

 

_“Yes! And she was amazing at it. A completely different person. Her father is a prick, O. It’s why she acts the way she does, but she’s not that person.”_

 

Lexa was becoming visibly upset, “How do yo know that, Clarke? I don’t know her. How am I supposed to trust her?”

 

“Because I trust her and YOU trust ME.”

 

_“He’s had her life planned out before she was even born. It’s not even her life. You can’t tell anyone about this. If anyone finds out and it gets back to Anderson, then we won’t be able to see each other anymore.”_

 

_“Fine. I’ll take your word for it, but if she hurts you, there’ll be no mercy for her.”_

 

Lexa’s jaw tightens as the two stare down each other. Clarke can see she’s on edge of conflict. 

 

“Do you trust me, Lexa?”

 

It was a scary question. Trust is everything and was never kind to Lexa. She was fairly particular about who she instilled her trust in... She felt trapped. She needed to move. She needed Clarke to get off her.

 

“Lexa!”

 

“Clarke, get off,” - “No!”

 

Clarke pushed down on the brunette as her anger grew and then the two stilled. Clarke flicked the knife in her hand, twisted her wrist, and pushed the knife against the tan girl’s throat. Lexa’s eyes widened at how the blonde had played her.

 

“You’re not touching Octavia. Let it go, Lexa. Just trust me,” it was pleading.

 

Green eyes shift between ocean blue as Lexa struggles with words. The whole relationship in itself was a battle between what she felt and what her father had drilled into her head. 

 

_Was she being weak if she gave in?_

 

She wanted to trust Clarke. She wanted to give everything to her.

 

“Do you trust me...” The knife presses a bit harder against her throat.

 

And then she understands.

 

Slowly, she leans in, without breaking eye contact, and takes the blade between her fingertips. And Clarke lets her. Lexa’s strength shines through as she flips them with ease and lowers the blonde back down onto the bed. Knife now in hand, she moves over Clarke and trails the tip of the blade along her girlfriend’s jaw.

 

“Do you trust me, Clarke?” The blonde lets out a shaky breath, but doesn’t answer. She trails the blade along her pretty, clean, neck with a predatory gaze. “Who would trust a psycho like me? I get it. You’re the easier one to trust. If anyone is going to spill blood, it’ll be me. So...” She trails the blade back up the column of her neck and lets the cool steel settle against her lower lip. “Do you. Trust. Me.... Clarke,” that click, “Do you trust me not to harm Octavia?”

 

Their eyes stay locked as Lexa lets her other hand slide against the side of Clarke’s head and hold her in place with the edge of the blade against her lip. There’s something about how there’s an ever presence of danger hanging around Lexa. It pulls Clarke in deeper each time she gets a taste.  And in this moment.... She’s basking in it. 

 

It sounds angry the way Clarke huffs out, “Yes. I trust you,” but it pleases Lexa.

 

The corner of her mouth twitches and then a nick of the blade against a pink lip; Lexa stabs the blade into the wood of the beside table. Clarke doesn’t flinch, like it’s a challenge, only simply pressing her lips together to feel the warmth of blood between them. She’s never experience this... This weird masochist charged tension; it’s new. Lexa’s awakened something in her.

 

“Good girl.”

 

And she likes it.

 

Lexa kisses her hard, both tasting rust of blood, but soon forgotten as they fall into each other. 

 

Her friends would think she’s sick. Is Lexa’s whole group like this? Or is it just her... _just them._

 

“Lexa,” a gasp as her toes curl and back arches. 

 

Her fingers dig into the brunette’s back as her climax crashes into her. Her body trembles as Lexa draws out her high with slow thrusts of her fingers and light touches on her clit. Soft flicks of her tongue as she sucks down on a nipple. 

 

“I’ve got you,” a shush in the night and Clarke’s stomach curls tightly at the overstimulation of her body.

 

She can barely breathe, much less verbalize words as she lets out a moan and her body finally starts to come down and settle back into the bed.

 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” it’s so quiet and gentle the way the words flow out of the brunette’s mouth; it sounds foreign. 

 

A warm hand slides over expanding ribs as green eyes stay watching. The praise and babying. The show of dominance and slight edge of humiliation. Consequences. Clarke feels like they just found their dynamic. She’s never been so turned on, high, craving for more; she has to pull Lexa back in for more. 

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning, Clarke is pleasantly sore and even better, she’ll never get tired of seeing the bare, ink marked, body laying next to her. Tentative fingertips tail along the black patterns. It doesn’t take long for goosebumps to start to raise on tan skin and a lazy groan to sound from full lips. The blonde just smiles as Lexa finally turns over, but eyes still closed.

 

“What’re you doing...,” a quiet voice.

 

“Admiring your artwork.”

 

“Art nerd,” Green eyes finally appear with a glint of tease. Lexa brushes blond locks behind her ear, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. Are you?”

 

At first, she’s quiet, but then, “If you trust her, then I trust her.”

 

“Thank you,” a kiss to the lips. “There is one more thing.”

 

“Clarke...”

 

“Just listen. I trust Octavia and Raven with my life,” a nod towards last night, “I want to tell Raven and if Raven knows then maybe she could help you with your ankle situation.”

 

At that, Lexa’s ears perk out of curiosity, “What do you mean.”

 

“Pretty sure Raven could hack into the system and at least make it so you can take it off for awhile.”

 

“That would be nice... You really want them both to know?”

 

“They’re my family like Anya and Lincoln are your’s. If anyone’s going to find out, it’d be them - i.e. Octavia already has - so I just want to get it out of the way. The sooner the better.”

 

“Okay, Clarke.... I trust you. Now, how do you feel about pancakes, eggs, bacon, and coffee.”

 

“That sounds amazing,” she smiles before pulling a smiling Lexa in for a kiss.

 

“And you have to tell me when you learned how to work a butterfly knife. Apparently, I’m dating Harley Quinn, or what,” she pokes into her stomach and Clarke just laughs. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. How do we feel about this direction? I think I want to continue this, but I'm a little lost on where to start? I guess. I definitely love the concept, I just need some input and help. Please let me know in the comments how you feel, think, and what you'd want to see. Thank you!


	3. Cliff dives and Switchblades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia's frustration. Some backstory on Clarke's lethal skills

They yelled and screamed and fought and pushed and pulled. Bellamy’s veins pulsed against the surface of his neck and Octavia’s fists balled up white at her sides as they moved through the house. The night air was crisp, the stars shined bright around the crescent moon, and really, it was a perfect night to relax with friends, but instead, Octavia was storming out of her house, slamming the door behind her; screaming into the night air with pent up frustration.  
  
Her thoughts kept going back to summer vacation. It wasn’t that Octavia was actually mad about Clarke dating Lexa or keeping it a secret... It was more like...  
  
Well, while Clarke was at camp with Lexa and Raven was off somewhere being mentored in - _Rocket Science?_ \- Octavia took up morning boxing classes at the local gym and then whenever she could escape her overbearing brother and sickly mother, she sat at the beach....and watched the waves...and watched _him._  
  
Most nights, they were always there. The Grounders with Lincoln Woods; cliff diving. She’d watch him dive down with everyone hollering, and every time he’d come up and walk back up shore, his eyes would dart to the side and lock with her’s....  
  
_And she’d let it happen._  
  
And one day, during sundown, she decided to dive into the ocean just from shore, but she swam hard. It had been a rough day. But when she came up from the water to head back. Her eyes locked with his. He stood by her stuff just watching her. Then,  without breaking eye contact, he slowly leaned down and stuck a folded piece of paper just into the fold of her clothes, so it wouldn’t blow away.  
  
After that, she didn’t go back. She didn’t know what to do or what to think. He drew her. And it was beautiful. So beautiful, she always keeps the drawing with her...like now. Her brother was always in her head: _don’t get into trouble, stay away from them, you’ll get hurt, put school first, come home before sundown, don’t go to parties, don’t drink, you’re my baby sister, my responsibility,_ it goes on and on. She understands. They lost their father and soon their mother, each other is all they have, but she feels like she can’t breathe anymore.  
  
So, tonight, she’s made a decision. She heads down by the ocean, but she doesn’t go to the beach. No. She walks with purpose. She goes to the cliff and sure enough, The Grounders are already making noise with Lincoln silently taking it in.  
  
She stayed away for her brother. She stayed away because it was all she was taught, it was all she knew, but now she’s thinking Clarke has the right idea.  
  
The chaos calms a bit as the group starts to take notice of her. Then he see’s her. Steel blue and light brown lock. Her advancement doesn’t stop as she pulls her shirt off over her head and then manages to strip of her shoes and shorts till she’s just in her bra and underwear. A few whistles and cheers. She perks her brows at the leader before taking off into a sprint and then...

She jumps.  
  
It’s frightening. Exhilarating. But most of all, it’s _freeing._  
  
When she comes up, she can hear everyone cheering and she can’t stop the laugh that escapes her mouth as she wipes the water from her face and smooths back her hair. When she looks up, she doesn’t see Lincoln, and she's confused, but then the water shifts against the waves, and Lincoln emerges.  
  
_He jumped in after her..._  
  
“Octavia,” he breathes out as he reaches out for her.  
  
She grabs onto him and they both swim back to shore. As soon as they find their footing, Octavia turns back to look at the cliff, her hands clasped atop her head and her laugh is hysterical, “I can’t believe I did that.”  
  
“Me either.”  
  
She turns to him with mouth agape, but in a smile and he just smiles back.  
  
“I thought I wasn’t going to see you back her again, but then you went full Grounder out of the blue.”  
  
They laugh a bit and start walking back to the top of the cliff.  
  
“Sorry,” she starts as thoughts start flooding back, “I’ve always done what my brother’s said and I know he just wants the best for me, but... I want to make my own choices now.”  
  
“And your first decision was to jump off a cliff?”  
  
“Wow, who knew Lincoln Woods could say so many words at once, let alone, make jokes,” a smirk.  
  
He just chuckles and shakes his head, “So... What’s next, then?”  
  
She stops and he follows while turning to her with curiosity.  
  
“Why were you watching me?”  
  
“You were watching _me,_ ” a confused counter.  
  
“You drew me,” her soft reply.  
  
He pauses, “I’m curious about you.”  
  
Her eyes shift between his and then she leans up, her hand sliding against the side of his face to the back of his neck, and she kisses him. It’s hard with emotion, but she’s not sure from what, she just knows it’s right.

 

* * *

  
When Clarke was twelve, someone broke into her family’s home. Two men. Faces covered. Dressed in all black. They weren’t there to just steal stuff. Once they saw her, small, vulnerable, _innocent_ , their actions grew more sinister. Luckily, her father came to her rescue in time. He had a bat in hand and frankly...he was just overall bigger than them. The police picked up the trespassers fifteen minutes later, but the whole event had the family shook, especially her father, Jake.  
  
He paid for Clarke to have private self defense classes, hand to hand combat, and weapons training, especially in close combat. Clarke learned how to protect herself with anything that was available, even if it was just her own limbs.  
  
“And that’s the story,” the blonde finishes as she throws a switch blade across the room.  
  
It lands dead center, bullseye, in the target. Of course, the Wood’s mansion has their own tactical training room.  
  
Lexa is somber, “I’m sorry you went through that.”  
  
A shrug, “It’s fine. It made me a badass,” a wink.  
  
Lexa laughs, “That it has, love. Does anyone else know?”  
  
“Uh, just Raven and Octavia. Course. I don’t think O’s told Bellamy, so...yeah. If I ever have to kick anyone’s ass for the sake of my friend’s lives, then I guess they’ll know,” she gives a slight laugh.  
  
Lexa just smiles as she looks at her girlfriend. She slowly pulls the girl towards her and connects their lips. She can feel Clarke relax into her.  
  
“I’ve never met anyone like you,” the brunette whispers.  
  
“Me either,” blue looks deep into green before reconnecting their lips....and then pulls away, “So do you think you could take me on?”  
  
Clarke’s breath hits the shell of Lexa’s ear and it sends a chill down her spine. Green darkens and full lips pull into a sly smile, “You really wanna go there, Clarke?”  
  
Clarke pulls back while nodding and starts pulling Lexa over to the fighting mats, “Hell yea, babe.”  
  
They don’t even know how brightly they’re smiling at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been going through one of the lowest points of my life right now. Trying to work through it. 
> 
> I know this is short. Next chapter will be much longer with Lexa's backstory - it's a GOOD one - and more on her father.  
> Your comments mean so much to me right now. It gives me something to look forward to and I probably get more happiness out of it than I should, but I really appreciate all your support. Thank you, again.


End file.
